From Nightmare to Dream Come True
by KSDSARK
Summary: Amy and Remus fic, with a bit of Sirius on the side. Rated for dark themes, language, and sexual references.
1. Introduction

Hey all! It's us again. This is a NEW fic. That means, this has nothing what so ever to do with the other fic! Nothing, got it? Nothing! Alright, now that that's settled… This is a fic from Amy's point of view, and yes, it's got some fairly dark themes to it, including abuse, sexual, physical, and emotional. Murder. Death. Suicide. Face it, it's dark. Don't like it? Ehh, oh well. It's rated R for a reason. Enjoy, if you possibly can! Oh, by the way, it's from Amy's point of view, even though I said that already, which means that the text in italics is her thoughts. Good, now that this is all settled, onto the important stuff. The fic! Enjoy!


	2. Conversations By The Lake

Sirius Black was down by the lake, a thick packet of paper in his hand. Wait a minute, Sirius was reading something? Wow, amazing... His sister Amy was nearby, sketching something in her notebook. Suddenly, Sirius burst out laughing. Remus Lupin raised a brow, looking up from his own book, placing a finger in the place where his eyes had stopped their scanning.  
  


"What?" He asked, his tone slightly amused. Sirius shook his head, managing to quote through his laughter.  
  


"They do not even have control over themselves! Do not believe them!" He wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes. "Bloody hell, is this man for real?!"  
  


 _What's he talking about? Oh, right. Baghdad Bob._  
  


"Mmm, that's the packet from Chrissie, isn't it? She thought you'd love him..." Amy said, glancing up at the two boys for a reminder, before returning to her sketch of them. Remus blinked, looking to Amy then back to Sirius.  
  


"Huh?" He was getting confused by this point.  
  


 _Well, at least it's a distraction._  
  


"This is some guy in Iraq, who's talking about the war between them and the U.S. Chrissie, a friend of mine, sent Sirius a list of quotes, thinking Sirius'd love him." Amy explained.  
  


 _And her letter was long enough, ranting at me to break up with Chris. But can I manage it?_  
  


"Well, at least he's reading..." Remus shook his head with something of an affectionate smile. Sirius was no longer listening, and once again, he burst out laughing. Amy smiled as well.  
  


"Aye, it's better than nothing, isn't it?" She had her eyes down on the sketch again, putting on a few finishing touches. Remus chuckled softly, opening his book again.  
  


"I guess it shows that he's not completely corrupted. I mean, if he finds the man funny..." He said, shrugging slightly.  
  


"Mmm..." She said with a soft laugh, finally finishing the sketch.  
  


 _I can't stay here any longer, playing cheerful. I'll scream otherwise. I need somewhere that I can think._  
  


Amy stood, setting the notebook down with her bag, before running a hand through her hair, glancing out at the lake. It was midday on a September day, and the sun gleamed on the surface of the lake. Remus didn't glance up, instead set the book down, pulling off his robe. Sitting up he lay it down on the robe, picking up the book again, starting to read.  
  


"Siri, watch my stuff." Amy told him, and he only shrugged, not having heard her.  
  


 _And my brother's not listening to me. What a shocker._  
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever..." He said. Amy rolled her eyes, smiling, before starting off for a walk down by the lake. Remus' eyes moved up from the book, watching her walk off, blinking in the silence for a moment before his eyes returned to the pages.  
  


"Where'd Amy go?" Sirius asked, looking around for her.  
  


"For a walk, I assume..." Remus looked up, nodding in the direction.  
  


"But... Why didn't she say anything before she left?" Sirius asked, looking highly confused. Remus smiled, shaking his head.  
  


"She did mate. You even responded..."  
  


"Oh... But why'd she leave?" Sirius was getting more and more confused by the moment.  
  


"She didn't give a reason..." Remus shrugged.  
  


"Ahh.... Oh well." He shrugged a bit, returning to his reading. Amy had taken a seat down on the lakeshore, her arms wrapped around her knees. Amy sighed softly, pulling her long black hair over one shoulder. The 6th year seemed depressed, upset.  
  


 _How on earth am I going to handle this? Chris'll kill me if I try to break up with him. I'm his, his property. He'll turn me in. They'd. I can't break up with him!_  
  


Remus looked across the grounds, Sirius' questions having raised a few in his own mind. He stood after a moment, having spotted her. 

Grabbing his robe, he pulled it back on as he walked, eventually reaching her.  
  


"You alright?" He asked, his voice slightly reserved. Amy tilted her head back to look up at him, before offering a weak smile.  
  


 _And now it gets better. How the hell do I explain to the guy I've liked for god only knows how long, that I'm in the middle of a bad relationship, and can't see any way in hell to get out? Nah, not exactly easy._  
  


"Guy troubles." She said simply. He raised a brow, giving her a small smile.  
  


"Oh? Well, I'm a guy, maybe I can help?"  
  


"If you're willing to listen to a major rant about my boyfriend, then give me some advice, it'd be much appreciated, though I'll understand if you decline." A slight smirk was on Amy's lips. Remus gave a soft chuckle, taking a seat next to her.  
  


 _Do I want him to decline? He may actually be able to help me. I can't tell Sirius or James, that's for sure._  
  


"If I'm capable of sitting through James and Sirius' whining, I think I can handle anything you throw at me."  
  


 _You know, they do whine way too much. I pity you. Well, here goes nothing._  
  


"Well, it's like this... I've been dating Chris for 8 months... He wants sex, I'm not ready. So a couple of weeks ago, he came to me, and told me he's been sleeping with Briget for a few months now. I got angry, hurt, everything... But then he started telling me I should be grateful he was cheating on me, as it spared me from sleeping with him. I'd had a rough day, so I started to believe him, even going so far as to believe him when he told me I was lucky to be with him, I didn't deserve him... Thank god I've snapped out of that, but part of me still does believe him... What I'm trying to decide is should I stay with him, accept this, and just be happy I have someone, or should I break up with him?" Her voice was soft, laced with fear, doubt, and pain. Remus' mouth dropped slightly, blinking when she'd finished telling her story.  
  


 _And now that you're going to walk away from me for being this bloody stupid so as to stay with him. And that's the tame version. What would you say if I told you the rest of it?_  
  


"I... well... that's certainly nothing Sirius or James have ever told me... Amy, you deserve so much better than that. He'll get his, and so will Briget. I'm proud of you, telling him you weren't ready. You were honest... He's going to be lucky that Sirius doesn't kill him. Break up with the bastard. Do you have any idea how many guys around this school want to be with you? You can replace him, when you're ready..."  
  


 _Replace him? That's not going to happen. He'd never let me, and no guy would want me if they knew the truth._  
  


"Rem, Chris and I are considered the class couple for my year... I just don't know... I mean, he's one of the few people that I feel comfortable around, feel like I can talk to..." She shook her head with a soft sigh. Remus shook his head as well.  
  


 _That's the only actual lie I've told. I can't talk to him, but I can't explain otherwise why I can't break up with him._  
  


"Screw popularity, Amy. What is that going to get you in the real world? I'm telling you, don't stay with this guy. He's bad news. And don't you dare sleep with him. It most likely wont stop him from sleeping with anyone else again." He warned. She shook her head once more.  
  


"No, that much I'm decided upon... I'm not sleeping with him. I just... It'll take a lot of courage for me to end things with him..." She said with a soft sigh. He nodded, a smirk on his lips as he did so.  
  


 _I may not plan on sleeping with him, but that doesn't mean he won't rape me any time soon._  
  


"I know of a pretty easy way. Tell your brother what the guy did..." Amy started to laugh softly.  
  


"Or James, for that matter... They're both incredibly protective of me..." She shook her head, smiling softly, remembering how many times they'd been there for her in the past. Remus smiled, his hand reaching down to pull up a few pieces of grass.  
  


 _As nice as that may sound, telling James or Sirius, getting them to do something about this, they'd ask far too many questions. I can't do that. I just can't._  
  


"That they are. Hell, I'll even tell him for you. I can't guarantee he'd come out looking as badly as he would with say Pad or Prongs, but I'll do my best." Amy shook her head with another smile.  
  


"No... Thank you, though... I just think this is something I'll have to manage myself..." She said softly, inwardly cringing at the idea. Remus shrugged a bit.  
  


 _Just. Come visit me in the hospital wing when he leaves me near death, if I even survive this?_  
  


"Eh, guess it's my loss. And his. He didn't know what he had, Ames," he said, kissing her cheek lightly as he stood, wiping off his jeans, starting on his way back over to grab his book.  
  


Frowning lightly after he left, she seemed confused over what was meant by that. Smiling slowly, she couldn't find a way to take it that it wasn't a compliment. Standing, she went off in search of Chris, half hoping Briget would be with him.


	3. What A Big Man

"Padfoot! Moony! Get your asses over here!" James came racing down the steps from Hogwarts, setting off at a run towards his friends. Remus looked up, being about halfway over towards Sirius. Deciding to just summon his book, he did that, setting off towards James.  
  
"Prongs... what's the matter?" He called.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you two may want to see this..." James said, jerking his head back to the castle.  
  
"Wait, what'd I miss?" Sirius asked James, starting over to him. Remus started for the castle, already having a good idea.  
  
"Amy?" He asked, a tone of dread in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Pad, you may want to get up there, and fast... The boy's mad..." James said, before starting back off at a run. Sirius went pale, half ready to transform to Padfoot just to get there faster, running as fast as he could. Outside the Great Hall, a crowd had gathered.  
  
Amy was standing there, firmly meeting Chris' eyes, though he seemed furious. There was a small trickle of blood on her cheek, evidence he'd hit her already. Despite the possible danger of the situation, no one seemed ready to step in, as Amy and Chris were easily considered the Golden Couple, the ones who never had problems. Chris was screaming at her, calling her a slut, telling her she didn't deserve him, even going so far as to claim she was sleeping with half the school, including Sirius, her adopted brother.  
  
/You can do this, Amy. Just don't look down, don't break eye contact. Don't let him see he still controls you. You can't keep living your life like this, you have to see that. I don't care how badly the hits hurt, you've felt worse. Remember your wrists. You're not a slut, you know that in your heart. Sirius'll know that. James and Remus will follow whatever he says. The people who matter will know that Chris is wrong. Just keep standing here, stay strong, you can do this./  
  
Sirius pushed a few of the people aside, and Chris fell back against the wall, one hand on his cheek where Sirius had punched him. Typical Sirius, he didn't care what had been going on, just that Amy was obviously frightened, though only her eyes showed that.  
  
"Shit," Remus said, placing the book in his bag, following just behind James, eventually passing him up, a bit unsure which of them had gotten there first. It took a minute to get through the students but when he did, he stopped where he was. One glance at Amy and his eyes turned to Chris, Sirius having already hit him. Stepping closer to her he placed his hand on her chin, turning it up to look at her cheek, "You alright?"  
  
/You. You still want to be around me.? But why.? Ahh, Sirius. That's right./  
  
"I'm fine..." She said softly, though her voice and her eyes were saying otherwise. She was too proud though, to let Chris realize how he'd affected her, or to let him win. "I'm fine, this sort of thing has happened before..." James was in the process of pulling Sirius off of Chris. Sirius would probably have beaten him to death, had he been given the opportunity.  
  
Remus' eyes closed for a moment before looking down, grabbing something out of his bag, dabbing the blood off her face. He turned around, standing not quite in front of her, but close enough, now speaking to Chris.  
  
"You're a big man, hitting a girl. How does it feel to be on the other side of the punches?" As calm as Remus normally was, he was furious now. Briget dropped to her knees next to Chris, glaring at Remus, Sirius, and James.  
  
/You're defending me now? But why.? It just doesn't make sense./  
  
"Go away!" She screamed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now I'm really impressed... Hitting a girl and being defended by one..." Sirius snapped. Chris didn't respond, he just continued to glare at the Marauders, and most of all Amy.  
  
"You'll regret this..." He muttered, his eyes still on Amy as he stood, walking away.  
  
/You're going to kill me, aren't you? You've made that threat so many times. You'll follow through this time, won't you? It won't just be practice, it'll be real. And I won't survive this time. /  
  
"Damn right she will. I'd regret dating your sorry ass too," Remus said as Chris walked away. He turned back to her, wiping the fresh blood away, his eyes staring into hers, "You should have said something..." Amy shook her head with a soft sigh.  
  
"I couldn't..." She had a feeling he'd never understand that. After all, she didn't understand it herself. Remus nodded, his hand moving to the unbruised side of her face, his brows still furrowed as his eyes remained on hers.  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs. We'll get your brother and we'll all calm down in our dorm room." He said softly. She nodded a bit, biting down on her lip. James was trying to restrain Sirius, who finally calmed himself down to be reasonable, and walk up the stairs. Amy followed her brother silently, blinking back the tears. She felt foolish, weak...  
  
/ Why didn't you leave him 8 months ago, you idiot? When you still had some common sense left. You're his now, don't you understand that? You're his property./  
  
"Nothing left to see," Remus said, shooing people away, "I suggest you leave before you get a detention or lose house points," he said, glaring at someone who appeared to be a friend of Chris'. James sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on you people, listen to the prefect! Leave!" He yelled, for once using Head Boy status for something good. Remus waited until most of the students were gone before starting up after Amy and Sirius, giving James a look of gratitude. James nodded a bit, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Bloody hell, he hit her...?" He asked to no one in particular, his voice sounding amazed, angry.  
  
"The boy either has balls or no brains. Probably both," he said as they turned the corner to the portrait hole, "This is all my bloody fault too."  
  
"How the hell is it your fault?" James asked, sounding truly confused.  
  
"Well...." he said with a sigh, stopping outside the Fat Lady, "She told me outside on the grounds that he was cheating on her with Briget. I said she deserved better and should break up with him..."  
  
"Aright, for one thing, it's probably the best thing possible that she broke up with him, even if today was rough... I mean, come on, the guy cheated on her, hit her, and I'm willing to bet emotionally abused her too..."  
  
"I know, I know... I just, I should... nevermind. I know it's not really my fault, but I feel bad for her just the same," he said, muttering the password with the wave of a hand, stepping into the commons.  
  
"Yeah, well... So do I..." James said softly. "She'll be terrified every guy'll do this to her from now on..."  
  
"I'm not saying you don't," he said, a bit exasperatedly, "Hell, I even offered to tell you and Sirius so you could take care of it for her. I offered to do it, but also added there was a better chance the guy would look worse if you two got a hold of him, instead of me. Of course, she said no, wanting to do it herself... And I didn't even know he'd hit her..." James shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"C'mon, let's go make sure she's decently alright..." He said, starting up the stairs. 


	4. Chocolate and Puppies

Sirius was sitting on his bed, a sobbing Amy in his arms. He didn't try to talk, too 
    
    angry and tense to say anything right now. Remus followed him up, closing the 
    
    dorm door behind him. He looked between the two, a sympathetic look to his 
    
    eyes. 
    
    'I want him dead.' Sirius mouthed to his friends, pulling Amy a bit closer to him. 
    
     _He thinks I can't feel how tense he is… I can…_
    
    James sighed, sitting down on the edge of his own bed, having expected that. 
    
    Remus crossed the room to his own, setting his bag down on his bed, taking a 
    
    seat on his trunk. He predicted this when Amy simply said he'd cheated on her, 
    
    but now...
    
    "Alright, Amy, I want you to tell me what exactly happened..." James said softly. 
    
    "How long has he been doing this sort of thing?" Amy shook her head a bit, not 
    
    entirely certain as to how she should respond to that.
    
     _Well, do you really want me to tell you, James? Do you really want to know just _
    
    _how easily you all accepted my cheerfulness, believed I was fine, that I was even _
    
    _happy? _
    
    "Which part...?" She asked softly. 
    
    "When did things turn bad?" He countered. 
    
    "He... He's been cheating on me since... May... But I only found out a few weeks 
    
    ago... He'd been pressuring me to sleep with him right from the first week, and 
    
    getting angry whenever I'd refuse..." Amy whispered. Remus looked up, his 
    
    brows raised slightly, just listening. He obviously knew some of this already. 
    
    "When did the abuse start?" Sirius demanded.
    
     _Sirius, please... Don't yell... I can't handle it..._
    
    "After the first week…" She admitted quietly, curling up into Sirius more, terrified 
    
    he'd yell at her for being too weak to say something, to do something about it. 
    
    Sirius tensed, forcing himself to stay with Amy, when he wanted to go find Chris 
    
    and finish beating him to death. James cringed, shaking his head. Remus licked 
    
    his lips, his hand coming up and running through his hair. 
    
     _Say something... Please, someone say something..._
    
    "It won't be the answer mate. Just stay here with her. She needs you." Remus 
    
    said, taking Sirius quite seriously about wanting to kill him.
    
    "Moony's right, mate..." James added, keeping his eyes on Sirius. Sirius closed 
    
    his eyes, forcing himself to stay calm. Instead of responding, he pulled Amy 
    
    closer, kissing the top of her head. Remus pulled out his wand, conjuring a cold 
    
    cloth. Moving to Sirius' bed he got down on his knees, and cleaned up her lip 
    
    again, the blood having dried. 
    
     _I can't believe how low I've been reduced... I'm sitting here, sobbing, with my _
    
    _brother's best friend cleaning me up after a fight._
    
    "Here... press this to your cheek, stop it from bruising farther." He told her gently. 
    
    She offered him an extremely weak smile, taking the cloth from him without a 
    
    word, holding it to her cheek obediently. Sirius looked between Amy and Remus, 
    
    almost impressed that Remus had gotten her to obey.
    
     _Don't give me that look, Sirius. I've caused enough problems already; I don't _
    
    _need to fight with anyone else._
    
    Remus pushed off from the floor, sitting back down on his trunk, leaning on one 
    
    of the posts. This certainly was an interesting situation. Sirius sighed, kissing the 
    
    top of her head again. 
    
    "Hey Ames, what do you say to me and Pad heading into Hogsmeade, getting 
    
    chocolate, butterbeer, and sugar quills, bringing them back here, then the four of 
    
    us just staying up here for the next day or two? C'mon, I promise to be an 
    
    obedient puppy, do your every command..." James pleaded. Amy laughed faintly, 
    
    but didn't respond. 
    
     _Obedient puppy? Too bad I can't get a real dog... They're so much easier to talk _
    
    _to than humans. Hell, even Padfoot's easier to talk to than Sirius. Not that that's _
    
    _saying much, of course._
    
    "Yeah, come on, chocolate cheers everyone up. You know you want to say 
    
    yes..." James was relentless. Finally, Amy nodded slowly. "Alright, good. Moony, 
    
    keep an eye on her." 
    
     _Is this good or bad? Alone with Remus, up in the guy's dorm? Could be good... _
    
    _But not this time. Definitely bad. _
    
    As reluctant as Sirius seemed, he let go of Amy before standing. Amy sat up, 
    
    wiping some of her tears away, running a hand through her hair. Remus checked 
    
    his pockets, tossing the Marauders Map to James. 
    
    "Here, mate." Remus glanced over at Amy and then up to Sirius. "She'll be 
    
    alright, I'll stand guard." Sirius nodded a bit, taking a deep breath. 
    
    "Yeah, I'm hoping the tunnel'll cool you off, Pad..." James muttered, shaking his 
    
    head, before the two guys started down the stairs. Amy bit down on her lip, silent.
    
    Remus sighed, standing up, moving to Sirius' bed. Sitting down, he reached up to 
    
    take the cloth. 
    
    "Let me see?" He asked. She nodded, letting him pull the cloth away from her 
    
    cheek. Apparently he'd hit her more than once, as there was the start of a black 
    
    eye forming. People hadn't started crowding around until after the real abuse had 
    
    ended, and all they saw was the slap that drew blood. Remus sighed, his eyes 
    
    moving around her face before settling in her own. 
    
     _What're you thinking...? I know I was foolish, I know I deserved it... But please, _
    
    _just say something..._
    
    "I'm sorry..." He said, grabbing his wand, conjuring a new cold cloth. She shook 
    
    her head a bit, offering him another weak smile. 
    
    "It's not your fault... And like I said, it's nothing new..." Her voice was still soft, 
    
    weak. Folding the cloth into a square he moved closer to her, a hand moving to 
    
    the back of her head, the other holding the cloth still. 
    
    "This might sting." He said, pressing it gently to her eye. "And no, it's nothing 
    
    new, but if I'd known... I wouldn't have told you to break up with him. Rather, I'd 
    
    have said to have your brother or James with you..." She flinched in pain at the 
    
    cloth over her eye, though she didn't try to pull away. Part of her was cursing 
    
    James for leaving her alone with Remus, but the vast majority was thankful for it. 
    
    "I sent James for help..." She was trying to convince herself she'd done the right 
    
    thing at some point, albeit a very weak attempt at convincing herself. He tilted his 
    
    head slightly. 
    
    "Yes, I just realized he came running out onto the grounds. Still... it shouldn't 
    
    have happened to you." He said, suddenly realizing he was the one holding the 
    
    cloth, wondering if she was going to take it from him. She was too distracted by 
    
    the pain, both physical and emotional, to think of taking the cloth from him. She 
    
    smiled weakly, bitterly. 
    
    "But it did..." He shook his head at her words. 
    
    "Promise me... you'll never let anyone hit you like that again? Tell someone... I 
    
    refuse to just let you get battered around like this." His voice was soft, though 
    
    strangely determined. She shook her head with a soft sigh. 
    
     _I can't make empty promises, especially not to you..._
    
    "No one would have believed me... Chris is smart, funny, popular, a Quidditch 
    
    star... He's not the type to get abusive..."
    
    "I would have." He said, his eyes studying hers.
    
     _I wish I could believe that, I really do..._
    
    "I was too scared..." She admitted quietly, biting her lip. "I couldn't admit that 
    
    something like this could happen to me... I kept telling myself he loved me, that 
    
    he never meant to hurt me..." Remus shook his head, pulling down the cold cloth, 
    
    turning it over to press the cooler side to her eye. 
    
    "You deserve so much better, Ames... so much better."
    
     _I deserve to die, to have Chris have followed through on his threats..._
    
    "I'm never going through that again..."
    
    "I'm very glad to hear it." He said with something of a sad smile. She shook her 
    
    head a bit. 
    
     _You don't understand, Rem... _
    
    "None of it... The abuse, the cheating... Not even dating..." She seemed dead 
    
    serious about this too. "None of it... Ever..." Her voice was soft, and fresh tears 
    
    were threatening to flow. He shook his head as well, his hand coming down. 
    
    "Don't shut yourself off from the world because of him. You deserve to be 
    
    happy... you deserve what he couldn't give you."
    
    "I can't risk it again... He seemed so... perfect... And then things just started 
    
    going so wrong..." As badly as she wanted to keep from crying any more, she 
    
    couldn't help it. Remus sighed, cooling the cloth down, then placing it on her 
    
    cheek.
    
    "You can't let this one experience ruin your life, Amy. People make mistakes, I'm 
    
    not saying you brought this on yourself, but now you know what to look for..." His 
    
    voice remained soft and gentle. She forced another weak smile, making an 
    
    attempt at cheerfulness. 
    
     _I know what I want, but he's not interested in me, so I may as well give up _
    
    _anyways..._
    
    "Well, at least there's one good thing out of this... I think I got every guy at this 
    
    school to not want to come within 100 feet of me..." Even that was more bitter 
    
    than she had hoped for. Remus raised a brow. 
    
    "Oh? And just how do you believe you accomplished this?"
    
    "What guy wants to spend time with a girl who's been abused? She'd be 
    
    suspicious, jealous, clingy; terrified of losing the people she cares about... Too 
    
    much hassle for any guy to get near her..." The bitterness only continued in her 
    
    voice. Remus licked his lips, pulling the cloth down again. He opened his mouth 
    
    to say something, but changed it at the last second. 
    
    "Someone will... I promise you that..." He said. She shook her head with a soft 
    
    sigh, hugging her knees. 
    
    "I doubt it..." Amy whispered, her voice barely audible. Remus sighed, his hand 
    
    going up to her shoulder. 
    
    "Don't doubt what you don't know."
    
    "Some people just aren't meant to find love... Maybe I'm just one of them..." For 
    
    what she'd been through, Amy was doing almost well with the depression and 
    
    self-pity.
    
    "You'd be surprised at what you could find right in front of you." He said, his hand 
    
    coming down, placing the cold cloth against her hand for her to take. She took 
    
    the cloth from him, remaining silent as she watched him, trying to decide how to 
    
    take that statement.
    
     _You want to know what I see right in front of me? Someone I trust, someone I _
    
    _care about, someone who may actually be able to help me... But I also see my _
    
    _brother's best friend who deserves better than I could offer him, and therefore will _
    
    _never look at me as anything but his best friend's little sister._

Remus stood, moving over onto his own bed, lying down. He was silently wishing 

James and Sirius would return, so he'd stop making an ass out of himself.


	5. Surrounded By Idiots

James and Sirius did return, Sirius muttering darkly, James carrying a bag of provisions for the mini party. Sirius' hand was covered in fresh blood. Apparently they met Chris again... Remus sat up, his brow raised.  
  
"What in the hell..." He asked, looking between the two guys.  
  
"We met Pad's best friend again..." James said, his tone annoyed. "And yes, he was talking nice and loudly, saying a few very stupid things..."  
  
"Sirius or Chris?" Remus asked, grabbing the old cold cloth, tossing it to his friend.  
  
"Chris." James said, cringing a bit as he remembered what the boy was saying. Sirius caught the cloth, cleaning the blood off.  
  
"You get cut?" Remus asked, standing up to help Sirius.  
  
"Me?" James asked, shaking his head. "Nah, Pad's the one who fought him..."  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius muttered. Remus rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Actually, I was talking to Sirius. Anyway, I need some air... left a few things down by the tree, I'll be back in a bit." Remus said, opening the dorm door.  
  
Chris was down on the grounds with a group of people surrounding him. He was cut badly by the hits, but still talking loudly. He basically was just repeating things he'd said earlier about Amy, but now, people were starting to believe him, to side with him, blaming Amy. No wonder Sirius had gotten so mad again...  
  
"Still bad mouthing Amy? What's the matter, you can't do it to her face? Oh that's right, you hit that... well, no wonder..." Remus said, his arms crossed. "You know, golden boy, you're nothing but a woman beating coward."  
  
"What's the matter, Lupin? Upset because I got to her first?" Chris asked coldly, glaring at Remus. Remus laughed.  
  
"Got to her? Sure... that's why I'm upset. You were the first to hit her... the first to call her a slut, the first to break her heart, the first to cheat on her... did I miss anything?" Remus kept his voice calm, almost amused.  
  
"The first to fuck her." Chris added, his voice still icy. Remus nodded, his hand going to his chin.  
  
"So, let's see... you were the first to fuck her... and, wait, you were the one cheating on her... so, wait, that would make you the slut. And, I have to say, if any of these twits who are listening to your account of the story actually know Amy, they all would know that she plans on waiting for someone who loves her, to have sex. You're not even worthy enough to breathe the same air, let alone think about her in any inappropriate manner."  
  
"You'd really take her side of the story? Funny, she seems to be the emotional one, prone to lies..."  
  
"Emotional? You really don't know shit about women, do you? Well, besides how to use them, beat them, degrade them... How many hits did you get today? I'm sure everyone wants to know the grand total."  
  
"Why so quick to defend her? You stand to learn a few things about this girl you seem to consider a goddess..." Chris realized his tactic wasn't working, so he changed.  
  
"She's not a goddess, though she deserves to be treated as one. I've known the girl 7 years, sometimes when you're around a person for that long, a friendship forms. Not that I really expect you to understand." The crowd of people kept looking between Chris and Remus, not sure who to believe. One was a Marauder, and therefore a god. However, Chris was Chris... A hard choice...  
  
"Sorry, was there a reason you were here?" Chris asked, smirking coldly.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I came for my book," Remus said, summoning it to him, "But now that I've got it, I'm not sure I want to leave. It's such a nice day out. Hey, is Briget here?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Came the girl's cold voice.  
  
"Nothing," he said simply, holding the book across his chest with one arm, "Well, no, I don't want anything. I thought I'd warn you though. When on my way to the grounds, there were a couple blondes who looked pretty pissed off, and asked me if I knew where you were. I, naturally, said I haven't seen you. But they said if I did, to tell you they'd be waiting in the Entrance Hall," he said with a shrug and a good natured smile, "I suppose I'll be on my way then. You all have a lovely day," he said, turning to leave.  
  
Briget actually almost looked nervous, though Chris just scowled. Things were clearly going to be unpleasant around school for Amy, with Chris playing the wronged one, and so many people believing him. Remus made his way back into the castle, knowing he probably hadn't done much by standing up for her, but he couldn't fight, and he knew that.  
  
James and Sirius had Amy calm enough so that she was no longer crying, and she had actually smiled once or twice. Remus came in, collapsing on his bed,  
  
"That ruddy bastard. I wanted to hit him so bad. If I knew how to fight..." Remus growled.  
  
"Now what was he doing? Or don't I want to know...?" James asked, scowling slightly. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just talking a load of shit. I managed to shut him up for the time being, and I think I scared that little wench Briget... someone needs to go tell Narcissa. I just sort of predicted her reaction." His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow he'd just pulled over his head. James hopped up, grinning.  
  
"I'll go!" James volunteered. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Have fun, mate. I just assumed she'd have a friend with her, as I told Briget two blondes were looking for her, and didn't plan on moving from the Entrance Hall any time soon."  
  
"Oh bloody hell, this is going to be great..." James grinned a bit more, before racing down the stairs. Sirius laughed softly, shaking his head. Remus smiled with a soft sigh, pulling his arm over his eyes.  
  
"So... how's things?" He asked.  
  
"Remotely... boring?" Sirius smirked a bit. "Nah, I think you got the eventful time there..." Remus shook his head.  
  
"I don't know about eventful... Interesting, for a moment, perhaps. I'll just have to go patrol the halls... stomping any rumors I hear to death." His voice held a bitter tone to it. Amy shook her head a bit.  
  
"It won't do any good..." She sounded tired, defeated.  
  
"Hey, watch it... You have the Head Boy and a Prefect on your side, and most likely Head Girl too... Hell, Ames, you're a Prefect..." Sirius pointed out. Amy just shook her head.  
  
"You'd be surprised... I had most people very confused outside. They didn't know what to believe." Remus said. Amy shook her head again, closing her eyes. Sirius had her lying down on his bed, and knowing Sirius, she wouldn't be leaving tonight.  
  
"I don't plan on letting this bastard win, Amy. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can beat me in a debate of any kind." Remus said.  
  
"Amy, we're not letting you give up here..." Sirius added, shaking his head. "You're better than that."  
  
"Exactly. You're better than him." Remus and Sirius were good at this sort of thing. Joint lectures.  
  
"So be a good girl, and just let us take care of it, alright?" Perhaps Sirius was a bit too patronizing in his tone. Amy didn't respond, having fallen asleep. Sirius started to laugh softly. Remus chuckled, having turned to look at her when she lacked a response.  
  
"Well... alright then." Remus sounded amused.  
  
"I'm certainly not going to wake her up..." Sirius said, moving back away from his sister a bit. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Me neither. What did you guys get in town? I'm starved." Remus asked, sitting up. Sirius grinned slowly, pulling out butterbeer, all sorts of candies, as well as sandwiches. Remus' eyes lit up at the sandwiches.  
  
"Food," he said softly, reaching for a butterbeer. Sirius grabbed a sandwich for himself, as well as a butterbeer.  
  
"So what all was the bastard saying...?" Sirius asked quietly. He didn't want Amy to wake up to hear this. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"Oh that he fucked her, basically... that's all he got out while I was there. Calling her a slut. But I pointed out a few things, so I'm not sure he can use those anymore." Remus' words didn't seem to soothe Sirius, however. Sirius shook his head, growling softly.  
  
"Damn it... He's going to make her life a living hell while she remains here..." He growled again. Remus nodded.  
  
"He can try..."  
  
"He can, and he will... Bloody fucking hell..."  
  
"Mate... you're Sirius Black... your whole reason for still being here is to make peoples' lives hell..." Remus smirked lightly.  
  
"Yeah... This is true... But I'd rather just murder him." Sirius shrugged. Remus shook his head.  
  
"That wouldn't do much good. Then you'd be locked away and where would we be?"  
  
"But at least she'd never have to deal with him again..." Typical Sirius, too stubborn to see the downside of things.  
  
"And most likely, wouldn't ever get to see you again..." Typical Remus, calm and collected, always reasonable. Sirius scowled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably true..." Sirius admitted. That was one of the strange things about the friendship between the two of them. They understood each other. Sirius could get Remus to confess just about anything, and Remus could make Sirius see reason. Remus smirked, starting in on his sandwich.  
  
"I know it is..." He said.  
  
"I just want to find some way to cheer her up..." Sirius sounded defeated, desperate. It was killing him to see Amy this way. Remus sighed, turning to look at the bed.  
  
"I wouldn't know the first thing to do..." His tone matched Sirius'.  
  
"She's gotta fall in love again soon, or she never will... " Sirius muttered. Taking another bite of his sandwich Remus wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he simply chewed and nodded. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that'll be bloody impossible to accomplish?" Sirius asked. Remus raised a brow, leaning back on James' bed.  
  
"Because she just went through hell?" Remus asked, something of a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Because it'll be hard to find a guy she'd trust." Sirius countered.  
  
"That too..." Remus said, his eyes going to the bed again, "That too." Sirius growled a bit.  
  
"Damn it..." Sirius muttered. Remus looked up,  
  
"Eh?" He asked.  
  
"I just want to see her happy..." There was a hint of desperation in Sirius' voice. Remus sighed, sitting on the bed now.  
  
"I'd like that too." Remus said softly.  
  
"So any suggestions on what we do?" Sirius asked. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"You're asking me? I don't know... take her out somewhere... try and get her mind off things..." Remus said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm asking you 'cause you're the smart one of the Marauders, remember?" Sirius teased. Remus smirked a bit.  
  
"Yes... but I'm also the one with the least experience with girls..." Remus pointed out.  
  
"But she trusts you, she doesn't trust me... Not in the same way, at least..." Sirius said with something of a shrug. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"She trusts me?" He asked, his voice one of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius didn't quite understand why his friend was so startled.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Remus asked, rummaging through a bag for some candy.  
  
"Because I was watching this morning when she was talking to you." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Oh... that. Well, perhaps she does. Still, that doesn't mean I know what to do for her..." Remus said, running a hand through his hair. Sirius rolled his eyes a bit, choosing to not respond and continue to eat his sandwich. Remus rolled his eyes slightly as well, finishing his sandwich off.  
  
"What's that look for, mates?" James asked, stepping into the dorm again.  
  
"Moony's being a dork..." Sirius said, smirking.  
  
"Padfoot started it." Remus said with an equal smirk. James whined.  
  
"Stop it... You're both dorks..." James shook his head, reaching for a butterbeer.  
  
"Misery loves company." Remus muttered.  
  
"Yeah yeah, so what'd I miss?" James asked, smirking.  
  
"She fell asleep mid lecture from us." Sirius said with a smirk of his own. Remus nodded, setting down the empty bottle.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. That's it." Remus said with another shrug.  
  
"And then the dorkiness began." Sirius said, nodding. Remus nodded again.  
  
"Aye... Course, it was when Sirius asked me how to help Amy. That was the epitome of dorkiness right there." He said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"So let me get this straight... You think Pad is a dork because he asked you for help?" James asked, looking between his friends. Remus nodded.  
  
"Yep." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Since when was James the peacemaker?  
  
"And Pad, you think Moony's a dork because he doesn't get that you're trying to set him up with Amy?" James asked, glancing at Sirius.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said, nodding.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots..." James muttered, falling backwards onto his bed. Remus blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots." James repeated.  
  
"Before that," Remus said, shooting him a glare, now looking next to him at Sirius, "You're joking... right?" 


	6. Debates and Candy

"Not in the least, surprisingly enough." Sirius said simply.  
  
"But, why me?" he asked, looking at Sirius as if he'd gone mental.  
  
"Let's see... She trusts you, I trust you, and I know you care about her..." Remus sighed, reaching into the bag, placing some chocolate in his mouth, needing the sudden sugar.  
  
"Yes but... I don't know the first thing about dating..." Remus had a slight whine to his tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and she's had a great example of it too..." Sirius' voice was dry, bitter. Remus sighed yet again.  
  
"But... mate, she's your sister..." Remus said.  
  
"Uh, yeah... And...?" Sirius was starting to give Remus a look like his best mate was insane. Apparently things weren't sinking in.  
  
"And... you're my best friend... there's just some things you don't do..." Remus pointed out.  
  
"And if I said I was willing to drop to a reasonable level of protectiveness if you were dating her?" Sirius tilted his head slightly as he watched his friend. That was a pretty major offer on Sirius' part. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it..."  
  
"Do you have a crush on her? Ignore for the moment that I'm her brother, and answer me honestly." Sirius' voice, for once, held no teasing. Remus shook his head, his eyes closing.  
  
"Yes." He finally said softly, hoping Sirius would end the questioning. Apparently not.  
  
"If circumstances were exactly the same, but she was just a good friend, not my sister, would you ask her out?" Sirius pressed. Remus shook his head again.  
  
"Not right now..." He said, his voice still soft.  
  
"But you would, eventually." Damn, Sirius was relentless. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Maybe? I don't exactly like to get close to people, incase you haven't noticed..." Remus' voice was slightly dry. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yet you have no problem becoming friends with her, as you've already shown..." Sirius argued. James remained silent, figuring it'd be best to stay out of this one for once. For now, at least.  
  
"Sirius... it's complicated. You guys know everything about me, we're more than friends, we're like... brothers. She's a friend, but for her to become more than that... I'd be spending a lot of time with her..." Remus said, his eyes traveling to Amy again. Sirius was giving him a blank look, not understanding.  
  
"Pad, she'd have to know about him..." James said softly, and Sirius finally seemed to understand that point.  
  
"Aye, well, I taught her proper values." Sirius said, shrugging. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'm not saying you didn't... But you have to remember the hell I went through when you three found out. How scared I was. I don't want to go through that again. No one likes rejection." Remus closed his eyes, wishing he could escape from this right now.  
  
"Aye, I know that..." Sirius said softly. "But just think about it, mate... We're your best friends, your brothers, but that's where the limit is drawn... She could offer you so much more... Isn't it worth the risk?" Remus sighed, looking across the room at the sleeping figure again.  
  
"I... I don't know..." He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his four- poster, hiding from their questions and looks. He knew they were just trying to help. Sirius shook his head, dropping the questions for the time being, stroking Amy's hair gently. She looked peaceful while sleeping, as though she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Remus moved back over to his own bed, placing his head down against the pillow, holding another one with his other arm, his eyes closing. Sirius and James remained silent, not wanting to risk waking Amy up. The silence was enough for Remus and soon, he was asleep. It was much easier to escape this way. Sirius and James exchanged a glance, Sirius frustrated by this. Remus continued to sleep, as shitty as it was, he wasn't comfortable and the dream apparently wasn't too pleasant either.  
  
Sirius seemed thrilled when Amy woke up a few hours later, seemingly in a calmer mood than she'd been in earlier. She was still depressed, sure, but it wasn't quite so bad. Remus had been awake for a time, just lying there with his eyes shut. Amy sat up, remaining silent, just sort of looking around.  
  
/Sirius? Say something? Please? Don't leave it in silence./  
  
Remus' eyes opened, gazing across from him at Sirius and Amy, wondering how long she'd been up, himself having been lost in his thoughts. Sirius kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"I'm heading down to the Hall, get some food to bring up here... I'll be back..." Sirius said, standing. Remus' eyes closed again, slowly, his mouth opening in a large yawn.  
  
/Ok, great, I wanted you to talk, but not say that. Bastard./  
  
"I'll come with you." James offered, hopping up, hoping for a glimpse of Lily somewhere along the line. Amy smiled weakly, amused. Remus shook his head, his eyes opening, sitting up slightly to watch them leave.  
  
"Mmm, he just wants to see Lily..." Amy said softly. Remus nodded, setting his pillows up so he didn't have to sit, rather lean.  
  
"Yeah... he's infatuated." Remus agreed.  
  
"Almost pathetic at times..." Amy kept her voice soft. He chuckled, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Isn't it?" He replied. She laughed softly, running a hand through her hair.  
  
/Gods, he's adorable when he laughs./  
  
"Thank you, by the way..." She said, biting down on her lip a bit. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"For what?" He asked, seeming slightly confused.  
  
"For everything today... For listening, for being patient..." Amy continued to bite down on her lip, harder this time. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it... I did it because I wanted to." He said honestly. She smiled a bit at that.  
  
/Because you're my brother's friend? Because you know he'd want to see me happy? Or because you actually wanted to?/  
  
"Alright..." She said softly.  
  
"How're you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Other than depressed, fine I suppose..." She said, offering him another weak smile. Remus nodded, raising a brow as he picked up a bag.  
  
"Candy?" He offered. She laughed softly, sitting up to reach for a sugar quill.  
  
/Sugar. Good idea./  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling a bit more. He smiled, instead, tossing the bag onto Sirius' bed.  
  
"Eat until your hearts content." He said, sitting back again. Amy laughed a bit.  
  
"Mmm, great, I'd gain 50 pounds that way..." She said with a faint smirk. He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
/And that'd not be good./  
  
"Perhaps... but you'd feel better..." He pointed out, smiling.  
  
"Aye, until I looked in the mirror..." She replied. Remus nodded.  
  
"This is true... but then I'm told exercising makes people feel good too..." He said with a smirk. She smirked lightly as well.  
  
"It does... But I'm not in the mood to gain 50 pounds... Maybe 5, though..." She said thoughtfully. Remus shook his head with a small smile.  
  
"I don't think you should worry. You'd look good either way." He said. She smiled at his words, almost blushing.  
  
/God, Rem, either stop talking like this, or never stop. You're making me fall for you./  
  
"Thank you..." She said softly. He saw her smile, having to look away so he himself didn't blush.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied. She ran a hand through her long hair, before absentmindedly starting to braid a strand of it.  
  
"I'm willing to bet those two'll forget to bring food for us..." She said, wanting to change the subject before she said something stupid. Remus smirked.  
  
"They better not... I'm pretty damn hungry." He said, none too upset over the subject change.  
  
"It's Sirius and James... They'll forget." Amy said with a light smirk.  
  
"They might surprise us..." He didn't sound too convincing. Amy laughed softly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up too high..." She said with a smile. Remus smiled as well.  
  
"Nah, when it comes to them, I never do. But when they let me down I can hex them." Remus grinned slightly. Amy smirked a bit.  
  
"Always handy..." She said.  
  
"Who's getting hexed?" Sirius was walking in, carrying a tray loaded with all sorts of food.  
  
"No one." Remus said, giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"Who was going to get hexed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nobody." Remus repeated, sitting up.  
  
"I brought food..." Sirius said, gesturing with the tray.  
  
"I see that..." Remus said, a light smirk on his lips.  
  
"I'm actually considering sharing..." Sirius grinned.  
  
"I'm not sure you actually have much of a choice..." Remus grinned as well. Sirius laughed, setting the tray down.  
  
"Damn..." He said through his laugh. Remus grinned, reaching for a sandwich.  
  
"Thanks mate." Remus said with a nod.  
  
"No problem, I decided to be nice for once..." Sirius grinned as well, flopping down onto his bed, food in hand.  
  
"Someone take a picture?" Remus smirked. Sirius stuck his tongue out in reply. Remus chuckled, getting up to retrieve some butterbeers from the sack.  
  
"Anyone else?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, toss me one." Sirius said, nodding. "Oh, Prongs met up with Lily, we won't be seeing him again tonight." Remus raised both brows.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked, tossing one to Sirius, holding out another, and looking at Amy. Amy shook her head with a smile.  
  
"No thanks..." She said, her voice still soft. She preferred to stay out of the conversation for now.  
  
"Yeah, he stalked her to the library..." Sirius smirked. Remus rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"And she let him?" He asked, sounding incredulous.  
  
"Technically.... No...." Sirius laughed. "Meaning we'll be visiting him in the hospital wing..." Remus laughed as well, biting into his sandwich.  
  
"Eh, we'll take him some candy. Give him all the 'redhots'." Remus said. Sirius laughed again.  
  
"Aye, he'd like that... And wonder where Lily was..." Sirius said with a grin, taking a piece of the chicken. Remus laughed again as well with a nod.  
  
"You're a quick one mate... let's send him some 'jaw breakers' too..." Remus added. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Oi, so tempting..." Sirius said.  
  
"Hershey's Kisses..." Amy added. Remus chuckled, laughing at Amy's addition.  
  
"Nerds.." Remus added. Sirius laughed again, shaking his head.  
  
"Brilliant... He'd never understand any of them." Sirius said, grinning. Remus chuckled.  
  
"No, he wouldn't... what else is there..." Remus asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Lets see..." Sirius thought for a moment.  
  
"Airheads." Amy said simply, and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus did as well, his stomach hurting after that one. Amy smiled a bit, shaking her head.  
  
"Man, now I'm almost hoping she attacks him..." Sirius whined. Remus chuckled.  
  
"I kind of am too..." Remus admitted.  
  
"I wanna see his reaction to the airheads..." Sirius whined. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"He wont get it..." Remus said.  
  
"Exactly..." Sirius grinned. Remus smiled.  
  
"Gotta love James." Remus said as he shook his head a bit.  
  
"Yep, one of the best mates possible..." Sirius agreed. Remus looked up from his food, grabbing his butterbeer.  
  
"Where's Wormtail these days?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's out with Vera today, from what I heard... God knows how he got a girlfriend, but whatever..." Sirius said with a shrug. Remus shook his head.  
  
"They say there's someone for everyone." Remus said. Sirius glanced between Amy and Remus, before looking pointedly at Remus, then offering a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that." Sirius said simply. If Amy caught the glance, she didn't show it. Remus caught the glance, his eyes narrowing at Sirius before looking down at his food.  
  
'Bloody hell, Moony... Accept it!' Sirius thought angrily, though kept himself calm outwardly. Remus picked up his sandwich, lying back again.  
  
"Plans for tomorrow?" He asked casually.  
  
"None what so ever, so far as I know... Other than visiting Jamie in the hospital wing." Sirius said with a shrug. Remus smirked.  
  
"Alright... should we make him a card?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep, we already know he'll be up there... Just don't know what hex she'll use." Sirius shrugged again.  
  
"Should we wait until then to make the card?" Remus was trying to keep the subject neutral.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we probably should..." Sirius said, not seeming too convinced.  
  
"So what was going on with you and that Jackie chick earlier?" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno, she seemed cool so I was just talking to her... We were talking about how guys never manage to confess their feelings for girls right away, takes them a while." Sirius said with a light smirk. Remus shook his head, smiling, though he wasn't sure why. He took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, it takes them a while." Remus admitted.  
  
"Dunno why, though... I've never had a problem with it..." Sirius smirked a bit more. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"How many girls have you had actual feelings for that you confessed?" He asked.  
  
"17, working on the 18th." Sirius said with a light smirk.  
  
"Lust doesn't count..." Amy said softly.  
  
"Damn...." He replied, sulking.  
  
"So that brings our total toooooo?" Remus asked with a light smirk.  
  
"0?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah... so... there you have it," Remus said, reaching for the candy bag again.  
  
"Regardless, I've never had a problem telling a girl how I feel about her, unlike certain guys I know..." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"It's hard to tell a girl you think she's hot and want to have sex with her." Remus said, his tone holding obvious sarcasm.  
  
"I resent that, I've been slapped before... It's hard work!" Sirius said defensively. Remus rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Serves you right. You know, if you got a girlfriend, you wouldn't have to get slapped..." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Ya know, you're one to talk about girlfriends..." Sirius smirked.  
  
"I'm not a sex crazed mutt." Remus argued.  
  
"All guys are sex crazed mutts, to some extent." Sirius said with a slight grin.  
  
/For once, I'll have to agree with you, Sirius./  
  
"Well I've never had sex, so how can I miss what I've never had?" Remus' words brought an unexpected smile to Amy's lips.  
  
/Well, that's a surprising fact, considering he's best friends with Sirius and James./  
  
"Bloody hell, we have to change that..." Sirius muttered, shuddering. Remus shook his head.  
  
/Fuck you, Sirius./  
  
"Good luck. You know my views. One person, one person only." Remus said dryly.  
  
/Wait, that sort of guy exists? Someone who actually wants commitment?/  
  
"So we'll just have to set you up with that perfect girl, won't we?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Amy was listening, though silent, her eyes on her hands.  
  
"Nothing is guaranteed..." Remus argued.  
  
"True, but some things are damn close..." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"And if things fail?" Remus was being stubborn.  
  
"You deal with it then." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You really believe that saying, how did it go... it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
/Hell no. Better to love and keep him forever. Sucks to sit here, falling in love with someone, yet they don't see it./  
  
"Aye, actually, I do... I don't seem the type for that, but yeah, I believe that." Sirius said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Well, congratulations. For once you have faith where I don't." Remus said, taking a drink of his butterbeer. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, consider it this way. Would you rather be in love and truly happy for quite a while, possibly forever, or would you rather be alone? In love, sure, you may have your heart broken and you may end up alone... But alone right from the beginning, and you'll always wonder what your life might have been like. Don't pass love up, especially when you know exactly where to find her." Not the type of speech Sirius would normally make, but this wasn't a normal conversation for him either. Remus sat up, reaching for his cloak.  
  
/Sirius, I'm so going to kill you./  
  
"I need some air." Was all Remus said, pulling the door open, going into the hall. Shutting the door he placed his head against the wall, his fist hitting it lightly. Why did this keep coming up? Sirius growled under his breath, frustrated.  
  
Placing his back against the wall next to the door, Remus slid down, now sitting against the stone. He didn't know what else Sirius was expecting of him. He was scared to death. Sirius sighed, standing up and going out to talk to him, knowing where he'd be. Kneeling down, Sirius looked at his friend for a minute.  
  
"Mate, look at me." Sirius said softly. Remus picked his head up, placing the back of it against the cold stone.  
  
"You care about Amy?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded, slightly, but it was a nod.  
  
"More than you've ever cared about a girl before?" Sirius continued. The same nod was given.  
  
"You want to see her happy, protect her?" Sirius was still being gentle, knowing this was a rough subject for Remus. Yet again, Remus gave the same blank nod.  
  
"Any possibility you're in love with her, or might fall in love with her someday?" Sirius asked softly. Remus looked down, licking his lips.  
  
"I don't know." Remus whispered.  
  
"Well, tell me how you feel about her..." Sirius wanted to know, for Amy's sake, but the last thing he wanted was to upset his friend.  
  
"I about died today, that's for sure..." Remus said, his hand coming up, going through his hair. Sirius scowled slightly, remembering Chris.  
  
"Aye, alright... Explain..." Sirius said.  
  
"The pain she was feeling... I wanted to take it for her... wanted her to be happy again..." Remus said softly. Sirius nodded, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"And what about normally?" Sirius asked softly. Remus shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
  
"Like, what's the first thing you feel when you see her just smile for no reason?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Complete." Remus said simply. Sirius raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could say this, yet not think himself in love.  
  
"Alright... If you had the chance to choose any future, what would it be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"With her, I guess. I just, Sirius, mate... you don't have this problem... Werewolves mate for life. One person, one. I have to make sure I'm making a damn good decision." Remus said, his head resting on his knees.  
  
"Does just casual dating figure into the mating for life?" Sirius asked, curious.  
  
"Well... no. But I still run the risk of getting figured out..." Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"But what if you trusted the girl completely? Or had a promise from the girl's brother, who happens to be your best mate?" Sirius was being stubborn again.  
  
"What promise is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"That it won't bother her, or if it does, she remains silent, under penalty of death." Sirius said. Remus sighed, his hand going through his hair. He had known her a long time anyway.... Finally he nodded, looking up at Sirius.  
  
"Alright." Remus said with a soft sigh. Sirius did his best to hide his grin of triumph.  
  
"Aright... You want me to talk to her about it, or you?" Sirius asked. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"What are you going to say?" Remus asked skeptically.  
  
"Explain." Sirius said, shrugging. Remus licked his lips, debating on this.  
  
"You better. I'll just wait out here." Remus said, his tone soft, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"You know..." Sirius said softly. "Let's handle this the other way around..." Remus whimpered.  
  
"Mate... I'm too scared." Remus looked at his friend desperately.  
  
"It's Amy, remember? Come on, mate..." Sirius' voice was surprisingly supportive. Sighing Remus slowly stood, clearly not wanting to, now face to face with the door. Remus sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Pushing the door open Remus stepped into the room, closing it with a soft click behind him. 


	7. Disney Movies

Amy was still curled up on the bed, though she was wide awake. Thankfully, the dorms had been silenced long ago.  
  
/Which bodyguard did Sirius send? I know it's not him./  
  
Remus sat on his bed, back far enough so his feet no longer touched the floor. Her back was to him, but he wasn't about to complain about that, "You feeling ok?"  
  
/Remus? He sent Remus? Why?/  
  
"I'm feeling better..." She said softly, running a hand through her hair.  
  
He nodded, his hand running up his arm, "Hungry?"  
  
She shook her head a bit, smiling faintly. "Mmm, no... Thanks..."  
  
He nodded, the hand on his arm scratching lightly, just now wondering exactly what he was going to say... 'Hello Amy, would you like to date me? I know you just got dumped and all, but I'm a werewolf, so it's ok'...  
  
Sirius was out in the hallway, wondering what was going on in there, half expecting Remus not to say anything to her.  
  
"Listen, I do feel pretty bad about what's happened to you, and I was thinking, do you want to get out of here? Maybe come with me to a movie or something? I'm feeling claustrophobic anyway, and I'm sure you don't want to be around here for all this either..."  
  
She smiled slowly at his words, before nodding. "Aye, I'd like that..." She said softly. Sirius was pacing a bit. "Why'd I let him go handle this alone? Bloody hell, Pad..."  
  
Remus nodded as well, a small smile on his own lips, "I'm ready when you are..."  
  
She nodded a bit more, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "Alright..."  
  
He stood, grabbing his cloak, opening the door for her.  
  
She smiled faintly as she picked up her cloak. "Thank you..." Sirius' jaw dropped slightly when he saw this, shooting Remus a questioning glance.  
  
"Movies. You want to come?" he asked, licking his lips. He wasn't sure why he had. He didn't want him to come, and in just doing so, he made it more of a friend thing than a date... he wondered if that was a bad idea.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Nah, I'm sticking around here, someone's got to be here when Prongs gets sent to the hospital wing..."  
  
Remus nodded, "If he goes, wish him luck for me?"  
  
"Aye, will do... I'll wait on the candy thing til you two get back, though." Amy was thankful her brother wasn't coming, though she wasn't entirely certain why.  
  
Remus chuckled with a nod, pulling his cloak on, nodding at the doors for Amy to go, "See you later, Pad."  
  
Amy stepped down into the common room, waiting for him. "Yeah, have fun..." Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
Remus shot him a glance before following, holding open the portrait hole door, "After you."  
  
Amy nodded, stepping out into the hall, running a hand through her hair. She cringed slightly at the glare of a student passing by.  
  
Remus' eyes were on the other student, returning the glare, "You have some place to be, kid?"  
  
"This is a free school." Was the kid's retort. Amy closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can go around, gawking at people. Apparently you need a lesson in manners. Maybe a detention would give you some time to work on them," he said, his hand on Amy's back, telling her to walk on.  
  
Amy bit her lip slightly, though she obeyed, starting to walk again. She caught more than a few glares directed at her on the walk downstairs, and it was starting to tear her apart.  
  
"People will believe what they want, Amy... You can tell them the truth until you're blue in the face, and not everyone will believe you... but it'll pass. They'll get over it."  
  
"I can't handle this..." She said softly, shaking a bit. She was blinking back the tears, this being almost harder than breaking up with Chris had been.  
  
Remus placed his arm around her shoulders, hoping once he got her onto the grounds things would be a bit easier. Pushing the entrance doors open he let them close on their own, starting towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Amy bit down on her lip, forcing herself to remain calm, not to show her pain or fear. She managed it quite well, actually.  
  
Once within apparating range he stopped, just now realizing his arm was still around her. Pulling it down he licked his lips, "You alright?"  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath, before offering him a weak smile. "Aye... Thank you..."  
  
He nodded as well, looking her over for a moment as if not sure she was telling the truth, "Any movie you'd like to see?"  
  
She shook her head with a faint smile. "Nothing in particular, really..." 'Not like I'll be paying attention, sitting that close to you anyways...'  
  
He nodded, reaching down for her hands, "Here, hang on, I'll apparate us out of here."  
  
She nodded, taking his hands. "Alright..." She didn't want to admit to herself that she liked him... Not this soon after Chris...  
  
Soon they were right around the corner from a theater, himself reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, "What kind of movies are you into?" he asked, looking up at the options.  
  
"Just about anything but horror, really..." She'd even put up with horror on occasions, provided there was a cute guy sitting next to her.  
  
Remus raised a brow, "Alright... well... How about some cute horror?" he asked, pointing to the Haunted Mansion poster.  
  
She laughed softly, nodding. "That I'll agree to... If you'd said something like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, however, that'd be a very different story..."  
  
Remus chuckled, shaking his head, "No thank you. I've no desire to see people ripped to shreds." He paid for their tickets, holding the door open, "After you, again."  
  
She bit her lip, having been about to pay for her ticket, before smiling up at him. "Thank you..." She said softly, stepping into the theater.  
  
"Welcome," he said with a friendly smile, following her in. Glancing at the stand he nodded towards it, "Did you want anything?"  
  
She shook her head with a soft laugh. "No, thank you... I think there was too much junk food back at Hogwarts, compliments of Sirius and James..."  
  
Remus chuckled as well, "I agree. Shall we find our seats?" he asked, his arm moving towards the entrances.  
  
She nodded, still smiling. "Mmhmm... So do you really think Lily'll hex James?" She asked, starting for the entrance.  
  
Remus looked amused by this idea, giving a small nod, "Sadly, yes. It depends on what line he tries this time. He likes to take things too far."  
  
Amy shook her head with a soft laugh. "I wonder how he'd react to hearing that all he needs to do is tone down the cockiness, and she's his..."  
  
Remus raised a brow, "That's the secret huh? Well... he's... yeah. It's James. Don't count on it."  
  
Amy smirked lightly. "Aye, she's crazy about him, she just wants him to humble himself for her, prove to the world he loves her..."  
  
"This is news to me," Remus said, looking thoroughly shocked, "I mean, I won't tell him... but, wow."  
  
"The things you learn at one of Beth's sleepover things..." Amy rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
Remus shook his head, opening the door for her, "How does one get into one of these?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, it's technically supposed to be just the girls, since Beth's parents believe guys have cooties, but any girl invited is supposed to bring her boyfriend of the moment."  
  
Remus raised a brow, blinking as he followed her in, "I... uh... you choose where we sit," he said, this bit of information, perhaps the way she said it, making him nervous.  
  
Amy picked a row pretty much in the middle, glancing up at him. "Is this alright?" Beth was known for being the female whore of Hogwarts.  
  
He nodded, "Perfectly fine," he said, taking his seat next to where she'd stopped. The lights began to dim already, and a preview was playing.  
  
She sat down as well, biting her lip slightly, a bit nervous, almost to the point of uncomfortable, though she knew that was all due to her imagination.  
  
Remus turned his head slightly, watching her for a moment before leaning closer, speaking lower, "You ok?" He was just assuming it was the day's events making her look the way she did.  
  
She nodded, offering him a faint smile. "Aye, it's just been a fairly eventful and emotional day..." Not a lie... In fact, the complete truth... She just didn't mention how emotional.  
  
He nodded as well, sitting back a bit in his chair, licking his lips, "You'll be alright, Ames, I know you will," he said as he placed his hand over hers.  
  
She blushed faintly when she felt his hand on hers, but she made no move to pull away. She was saved from having to respond, however, by the fact that the movie was beginning.  
  
Remus' gaze was held by the movie as well, though when she didn't pull away, he took that as a sign that he wasn't intruding.  
  
Running her free hand through her hair, she risked a glance over at him, a slow smile crossing her lips before returning her eyes to the screen.  
  
He smiled briefly as well, not needing to be looking directly at her to notice the glance. His fingers traced her own until they had laced between them.  
  
She bit her lip slightly, her smile only growing. She had been right, she was a total wimp when it came to horror movies, and she jumped a few times during the movie, despite the fact that it was a G rated Disney film.  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle the first time she did it, turning to look at her. The rest of the times he simply gave her hand a squeeze. He was tempted to put the arm around her, but no, he wasn't that ballsy.  
  
Amy was unable to hold back the soft laugh at her own fright during the movie, knowing she was a wimp, yet that didn't bother her too much.  
  
The movie was over far too soon, the lights coming up before Remus wanted them to. This meant they'd have to leave... his eyes moved down to their hands, and then up to her.  
  
She gave him a soft smile, biting her lip gently. Though she still wasn't certain whether he wanted friendship or more, or even what she wanted, she couldn't deny the fact that she'd enjoyed tonight.  
  
He moved to stand, though it was slow, and purposely thus, their hands remaining in contact. If she let go, he wouldn't protest, if she stood and held on...  
  
She bit her lip slightly, unwilling to let him go, and so she stood, keeping a light hold on his hand, so that he could pull away if he liked, but she sincerely hoped he wouldn't.  
  
Remus licked his lips, starting down the row of seats. She didn't pull away, and he wasn't going to either.  
  
She followed him silently, before starting to laugh softly, remembering how she'd jumped. "If I'm like this at a Disney movie, real horror movies'd be terrible... I think I'd drive everyone in the theater crazy..."  
  
Remus laughed softly as well, following the line out, holding his arm behind him, "I think I'd have to agree there. Though, I don't think anyone taking you to a horror movie would complain. I expect he'd get in some cuddling."  
  
She grinned lightly, shaking her head a bit. "Aye, he would... Quite a bit, seeing as how I'd make him stay with me through the night too, as I'd be too terrified to sleep..." She came close to telling Remus that she had been just about ready to beg him to put his arm around her during this movie. Though, admittedly, not entirely due to fear...  
  
He chuckled, them nearing the last door to the outside, "As I said, I really doubt he'd say no to taking you to one."  
  
She laughed softly, shaking her head again. "Even though he'd probably get no sleep what so ever, with me jumping at every noise, and begging to hear him talk?"  
  
Remus nodded, passing through the door, turning his head to look at her, walking beside her, "I'd have to say yes... I mean, he'd in no doubt, agree to it."  
  
She smiled a bit more, looking down as she walked, gathering her courage for a moment. "In that case, I might even be willing to ask the guy to take me to a horror film..."  
  
He smiled as well, walking along with her, "Lucky guy..."  
  
"You think so?" She asked, glancing up at him.  
  
He nodded, both brows raised, "Very."  
  
She bit her lip slightly, still smiling. "Alright..."  
  
He smiled as well, stopping once they were around the corner, "Ready to apparate back?"  
  
She hesitated very briefly, before nodding. She wasn't quite ready to return to Hogwarts, knowing she'd only get more of the glares, but she knew she had to face it at some point.  
  
He watched her reaction, wishing they didn't have to, but knew they did. Taking her other hand in his he concentrated and with a pop, they dissapparated, now standing in a corner of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Thank you, for tonight... It really cheered me up..." She said softly, smiling up at him.  
  
He nodded, returning the smile, his hands still in hers, debating on letting go, "I'm really glad to hear that. And, please, don't thank me..."  
  
She smiled a bit more, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. Damn it, Amy, you just broke up with Chris... I don't care if you've been crazy about Remus for the past... what, 5 years? You're not doing this tonight... So stop... Biting her lip slightly, she tried to think of a response other than kissing him, which was what she would have preferred.  
  
Remus felt the hesitation, and, as much as he'd rather not have, he let her hands go. He took this as a sign that perhaps she was rethinking her previous allowance at his closeness. Now that they were back, she didn't have to pretend. He gave her a half hearted smile and a nod, turning as he kept his eyes on her, then nodding at the castle, "Shall we?" he asked, starting for Hogwarts already.  
  
She hesitated, before nodding, following him silently for a moment, trying to think of something to say.  
  
Remus placed his hands in his pockets, finding a place for them, "You going to be alright, going to classes Monday?"  
  
She nodded slightly, running a hand through her hair. "Aye, I hope so... With a bit of luck, things will have cooled off by then..." She didn't sound too convincing, however.  
  
He nodded as well, glancing at her, "Things'll get better. Perhaps not by Monday... but eventually."  
  
She sighed softly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly. "I hope you're right..."  
  
Remus licked his lips, the castle getting larger, "Chris deserves quite a few pops in the nose, you know."  
  
Amy smiled weakly, shaking her head a bit. "Aye, he does... But with a little luck, Sirius won't try to fight him..."  
  
Remus shook his head with a small smirk, "Don't count on that."  
  
"Aye, I know... Wishful thinking."  
  
Remus nodded, "Aye, extremely." Stopping just outside the castle doors he pulled one open, "Would you like me to go first?" He wondered if she'd be alright on the walk up.  
  
She bit her lip slightly, looking up at him again. "Would you...?" She asked softly. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified. The glares cut her deeper than she could admit.  
  
He nodded, stepping in, and as the hour would have it, there were very few people about.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have the crowds to deal with right now. She had a feeling that the only place she'd feel safe was within the walls of the Gryffindor common room and dorms.  
  
He walked beside her up the staircases, eventually muttering the password, holding the portrait open for her, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
She stepped inside, smiling weakly up at him in return. Sirius was up in the dorms, presumably, or the hospital wing with James. Regardless, the common room was surprisingly empty.  
  
As for right now he'd forgotten about James, sitting down in one of his favorite chairs, giving a small sigh of relief, "Ahhhh," he said with a smirk.  
  
Amy smiled a bit, watching him for a moment, before speaking up. "I think I'm going to go get some sleep..." She said softly, her eyes still on him.  
  
He nodded, his head tilting slightly. He glanced at the fire, and surprising himself, stood up slowly, "Yeah... it was a long day."  
  
Amy nodded, biting her lip a bit, before quickly leaning up and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Good night..." She said softly, before turning for the stairs, blushing fiercely as she walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Amy?"  
  
She paused, still furious with herself. "Mmhmm?" She asked, amazed she managed to keep her tone even.  
  
"Thanks for going with me tonight," he said, his own ears warm from his blush, though he kept his eyes on her.  
  
Amy turned, a genuine smile on her lips, despite her blush. "I enjoyed it..."  
  
He smiled in return, "So did I."  
  
"I'm glad..." Wow, Amy, you want to be a writer... So eloquent with the words there, doll...  
  
"Sweet dreams..."  
  
She nodded a bit, running her hand through her hair, her voice almost light and teasing. "That's if I manage sleep after a horror film..."  
  
"Well, if you're too scared, you know where Pad sleeps," he said, glancing at the ground as he did. No, he didn't want to say 'Pad', but he didn't have the nerve for that.  
  
Amy would end up truly amazed at her own boldness once she reached her room, but for now, she kept it up. "No, Sirius snores too loudly... I'd go to someone else."  
  
"Well, taking into consideration what I said about the movie, I don't think he'd push you away then, either," he said, licking his lips a bit.  
  
She nodded a bit, smiling. "I may save that for when he takes me to a real horror film, though. But we'll see."  
  
"I don't think he'd mind either way," Remus said, managing to keep a straight face through this, though he knew his eyes were betraying him.  
  
"Of course, that's if he took me to a real one... Would he have any interest in it?" Slut... Amy, you broke up with your boyfriend how long ago? Bloody hell...  
  
Remus couldn't help but let out a chuckle, his own mind telling him he could take that a couple ways. But he nodded nonetheless, "I believe he would."  
  
She smiled a bit more, running her hand through her hair. "Alright."  
  
"Perhaps he can get back to you on the day, and the time..."  
  
"Aye, that works for me..."  
  
He nodded, his smile still on his face, "Good night, Amy..."  
  
"Good night..." With that, she started up the stairs to her dorm, falling back on her bed with a smile still on her lips. 


End file.
